notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sambrog
Sambrog was the Barrow Wight-Lord that was waiting for Frodo in the Barrow Downs. Vanquished and twisted by corruption, even in death the Barrow-wight Lord was a powerful remnant of a stalwart line, banished to the Barrow Downs. In life, the Barrow-wight Lord’s power was great, but in death it had been twisted and convoluted into a creature that bore no resemblance to its original form. Seeking only to destroy that which it may have sought to rule or protect in life, death only brought more pain and suffering to the Barrow-wight Lord and those who dared to oppose it. Sambrog had been an agent in the armies of Angmar and had been sent to the Barrows by the Witch King. Devotee to Sauron, his task was to guard the ancient tombs of Arnor so that their treasures could not be plundered by the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Whilst bending over and looking at Merry, Pippin, and Sam--Frodo awoke and struck the Barrow Wight unaware with a magical númenorian shortsword. Cutting Sambrog's hand off, Frodo summoned Tom Bombadil to fully banish the undead away forever. Powers: Sambrog was a very mighty Wight-Lord and commanded most of the lesser wights or animated corpses of the Downs and had the ability not only to command the bodies of the dead but also to turn mortals into lesser and subordinate Wights.However he could not compete with the far older and powerful Spirit of Tom Bombadil in whose realm he had settled down. Description Sambrog was the Wight-king of the Barrow Downs and all blighted creatures who dwell in that land. Whether he was the corrupted spirit of the last King of Cardolan who was entombed in the Barrow-downs before the Great Plague or the malicious spirit of some fell captain who once served Angmar, none can know for certain, for his true name has been lost to the past. Now he dwelt in the greatest tomb of the Barrow-downs, where his vile will set all the lingering dead that dwelt there to an evil purpose. The few who had laid eyes upon the Wight-king described an ancient skeletal warrior clad in broken armour, bearing a cracked shield and wielding a tarnished black blade. His eyes burned with a frozen light and he moved with the slow certainty of death. By his dark will all dead things of the Barrow-downs were driven forth, a mockery of the armies of Cardolan that once made this realm noble. He was a terrible foe in battle, his very presence spreading corruption, and even the Rangers of the North would not dare face him openly. He left his hidden tomb only under the cover of darkness, though in the times beforevthe War of the Ring he had become more restless and driven. None knew to what evil task he had been set, only that he sought to bring all that was once living or might be slain into his growing army. References *Adventures in Middle-Earth-Rivendell Region Guide *TOR Characters Category:Wight Category:Cardolan Category:Angmar Category:TOR Category:Male Characters Category:Barrow